A Cinderella Story
by DragonJenny39
Summary: A One Piece side to the story Cinderella, how beautiful.


There was once a girl who grew up with her father and mother, but her mother died shortly after she was born. Not to long after her father was re married he died. That girl is me, Jenny Hinani. I have brown hair that stops at the middle of my back, sky blue eyes, and I'm 5'6. I live with my step mom and my evil step sisters Lola, Lena and Lucy. My step mom isn't that bad, I don't know her very well because she's hardly home but my sisters are the worst. They treat me like their slave. They make me cook all the meals, clean every single room in this huge house, do all the laundry, and we have pets so I have to clean up their messes, and feed them, especially this troublesome cat, Thomas. I never get a break, the only break I usually get is when I'm asleep. I don't get a lot to eat and when I do it's usually left overs. I don't get a lot of sleep either because Lola gives me so many chores. I do find a quicker way to finish my chores because one, I can get some more sleep and two, I have a job at a mechanic shop not to far from home. I really like it even though some people mistake me for a guy. I have a job because I one day want to move out and go live with my own, but I can't until I can get enough money to move out.

Lola; Jennifer, stop lolly gagging and get back to work

Jenny; yes Lola

I wonder every day why I listen to Lola and them, I'm older and smarter then them. Maybe it's because they brought me into their family when my dad died but I didn't tink it was worth the thought. I sighed and quickly finished the dishes so I could get to work. As soon as I was done I ran up to my room up in the attic, put on my socks and shoes, put my hair up in a high pony tail, and ran downstairs and into the garage. As soon as it was opened I rode my bike down the hill and towards the shop. When I was half way there I saw a whole bunch of girls in front of a building and stopped since they were taking up the whole side walk. I groaned in frustration, if I didn't get to work in time I would be late again, and I hate being late. I looked around for an opening and saw one of my friends, Angie.

Jenny; Angie?

Angie; Jenny, hey how are you doing

Jenny; I'm fine but what's going on here?

Angie; Luffy-san is coming to open up this new building, I can't wait, maybe he'll look my way and then it'll be love at first sight

Jenny; Luffy-san...oh you mean that snobby prince that every girl in town loves?

Angie; he is not snobby, people magazine says that he is a very sweet and sensitive guy, with a hot body

Jenny sighs; whatever, anyways can you watch my bike, it's obvious I'm gonna have to push my way through here

Angie; ok, well I'll come by as soon as Luffy-san leaves, so ttyl

Jenny; k bye

I instantly dove into the crowd of girls. They were pushing and shoving me back but I was stronger and pushed back. I accidently knocked a few down but I just said sorry and continued on until I was on the other side. I had to jump over some velvet ropes but I didn't care. As soon as I was out of that crowd I bolted down and out of sight and towards the shop. I punched in on time and sat down to catch my breath. The door flew open and in came Franky. He was already wearing his uniform and had grease on his face. He put on a big smile and came over to give me his famous bear hug. Franky was an old friend of my dads and whenever he had to leave on a business trip I would stay at his house. He practiacally raised me, I mean he is the one who taught me about cars.

Jenny; hi aniki

Franky; hey, how's my little sis doing today huh

Jenny; same as always, tired and hungry

Franky; well after I'll take you out for something to eat

Jenny; sounds great, now how about putting me down so I can get to work

He put me down and I smiled. I went through the lobby, stopping to say hi to Nami. Nami was a child hood friend and she always tried to make me a girly girl. I liked being a tomboy but once in a while she would complain. She smiled and got back to doing some paper work. I went through the back door and started heading towards one of the garage's that I shared with aniki. I turned on my light and took a deep breath.

Jenny; I love the smell of grease

Franky laughs

I went towards the other side of the wall and grabbed my uniform and slipped it over my clothes then zipped it up. I grabbed my hat, put my hair in it, and put it on. I looked in the mirror and there were a few strands of hair in my face but I didn't mind. I tucked them behind my ear and sat down on a bar stool. My tools laid in fromt of me and they were greasy. I took out a warm cloth and started cleaning them. Franky was working on another car and I turned once in a while to watch him and then went back to polishing my tools until a call came up on the phone.

Jenny; Jenny here

Nami; hey Jen, I got a project for you, you up for it

Jenny; sure, I'll be out there in a minute

I put down the phone, put my tools back in my tool box, and went out towards the front. All I saw was a dark blue stretched limo. There was someone leaning on the hood and he looked up. He was wearing a red vest with a hoodie on, blue shorts, and sandals. I kept thinking that I saw him before but I didn't really care. It wasn't until I was standing right in front of him that new who he was, he was the prince, Luffy. I was surprised, I mean wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? I quickly shook my head and reminded myself that he was just a normal customer.

Jenny; do you own this limo here?

Luffy; yea, you must be the mechanic that girl sent

Jenny; yep, so what happened?

Luffy; I don't know the car just stopped on us

Jenny; let me check it, can you pop the hood

He nodded and went to the drivers seat. I could sorta see someone throught the mirror and watched his movement until I heard the hood pop open. I put on my gloves and pushed it up, looking over what was in front of me and seeing the problem. It wouldn't take me that long, plus I brought my tools so I got started on it. First I checked to see if everything was ok, then I got started on the real problem. Once I was done I closed the hood and wiped off the sweat on my forehead.

Jenny; that should do it, try starting it now

I watched as the prince gave the driver the signal to start it and listened as the car came back to life. I smiled at my victory, sine this was sort of a challenge because I've never done a limo but I've watched aniki do it and I'm sure he would be proud of me.

Luffy; wow, you're really good at this

Jenny; thanks, now if you come with me so we can talk about a price

Luffy; sure, but can we make it quick, I'm already late to this thing

I nodded and I made it quick. He gave me the money and I watched him drive off. I went into the lobby and gave Nami the money. Franky came in and gave me another one of his bear hugs. He put me down and I went to get changed so we could get some food. We ate and went back to work some more until Angie came back with my bike. I thanked her and biked back home, loving the feel of the wind on my face. As soon as I got home I started dinner and did a couple more dishes. As soon as dinner was done I called for everyone and then went up stairs to take a shower. After I went downstairs with a book in my hand and began reading. I heard the door bell ring and went to answer it. It was the royal messenger.

Royal messenger; you are here by invited to the princes costume party

Lena; the princes

Lucy; costume

Lola; party

All three; when

Royal messenger; it's all in this invitation

Jenny takes it and closes the door in the messengers face; let's see

All three; read it read it read it!

Jenny; I'm reading I'm reading, ok, you are here by invited to the princes costume party, you must come with a costume of any kind and this invitation, there will be all sorts of food and drinks, we will have a dj so there will be dancing

Lena; there'll be boys

Lucy; there'll be dancing

Lola; and the prince will be there, maybe he'll ask me to marry him and it'll be a fairy tale

All three; when is it

Jenny; tomorow night

Lucy; shopping spree tomorow

Lola; oh and just to make sure, you're not going

Jenny; and why is that

Lena; because you have lots of chores to do

Jenny; so, I don't even want to go

All three; you don't, why not?

Jenny; who wants to go to a stupid party with an idiot like the prince

All three;...

Lola; oh, well then, carry on

I watched them walk off and I put the invitation on a table near the door and went to my room. I crashed on my bed and fell asleep and the next morning I woke up to knocking on my door. I got up, stretched my back and went to open it, only to see Lola.

Lola; hey, um, Franky just called, he wants you to hang out with him, and I'm giving you permission, me and my sisters are going to the mall today

Jenny; ok, can I go back to bed

Lola; sure

I closed the door and crashed on my bed once more. I woke up around noon, fealing great. I changed into a tank top and mini shorts, put my hair into a low ponytail, and decided to walk to the shop. I was greeted by Usopp who was in his uniform with grease on his face and hands. Usopp was like a brother to me and I loved it. This shop was my family and it was always fun. Franky came in and gave me and Usopp a bear hug but it wasn't as tight. Franky said I was helping Nami today and I said that was fine. I sat by Nami and Angie was talking to her.

Nami; so Jenny are you going to the party tonight

Jenny; no thanks, I don't really want to

Angie; why, it's supposed to be the best party ever

Jenny; yea it's just gonna be some idiots trying to get close to the prince so they can act cool and stuff

Nami; snobs huh

Angie; but it won't be as fun without you

Usopp; hey you guys talking about the party tonight

Nami; yea, you going?

Usopp; yep I'm gonna be a werewolf

Angie; Jenny doesn't wanna go, she thinks it'll be stupid

Usopp; but it won't be as fun

Jenny; so, I already told my step sisters I wasn't going, and they don't want me to go

Franky; you're going no matter what, you need to have some fun

Nami; yea, kick back and relax

Angie; tell you what, me and Nami will go and pick out your costume

Jenny; no

Nami; yea that's a good idea Angie, let's go

Jenny; I said no

Angie; ok, we'll see you guys later

Jenny groans; fine, but I'm not gonna do a lot

After Nami and Angie left I sat at the front desk and looked at a couple of things. Usopp and aniki already left so I played a couple of games on the computer. There were a couple of customers but nothing else. Franky took me and Usopp out to lunch and I didn't see Nami and Angie until closing time were they took me to aniki's house. Next thing I new I was in a long dark blue dress with a huge flower pattern on the left side and the bottom right was cut open up to the bottom of my knee, black high heel sandals, and a black mask that covered part of my face. Half of my hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and I was wearing lip gloss. I didn't recognize myself for a few seconds.

Angie; oh my gosh, I don't even recognize you anymore Jenny-san

Nami; wow, who new how much of a girl you would look like in a dress

I looked over to Nami and Angie and they were wearing there costumes. Nami was dressed as a witch that stopped just above her knees, she had on leggings with the witch hat, had spider earings and black lipstick. Angie was dressed as an pirate with a red candy cane striped shirt, a black mini skirt, a red bandana and black knee high boots. I looked back to the mirror and was once again surprised. I touched my face and memorized how much of a girl I looked. I usually dressed in baggy clothes or torn jeans so I was kind of surprised. I took off my mask and it was still me, I kept thinking that I was somebody else. There was a knock at the door and Nami opened it. I put my mask back on as I new who it was.

Usopp; yo you guys ready

Nami; yea we'll be out in a couple seconds

All of a sudden I heard my cell go off. I walked over to my shorts and took out my cell that was in my back pocket.

Jenny; hello?

Lola; hey, me and my sisters are getting ready to go to the party, so be back by midnight or else it's double duty tomorow

Jenny; ok, I'm gonna be hanging out with my friends so I'll see you at home, bye

I hung up my phone and put it back in my shorts.

Jenny; I have to be back by midnight or else it's double duty

Nami; ok, well we better go then

We went downstairs and into the living room. I looked at Franky and he was dressed like Frankenstein, then looked at Usopp and he was in this weird wolf outfit. I giggled and they both looked at me. I watched as there jaws dropped and hit the floor.

Franky; who are you and were's my little sister

I heard Angie and Nami laugh.

Usopp; wait, is that you Jenny?

I took off my mask and tried to hide my blush.

Franky; wow I didn't notice you at all

Usopp; yea, you surprised me

Jenny; whatever, can we just go

They nodded and we started heading towards the party. As we were almost there I saw the castle, lights were on, people were showing up, and then I saw my sisters. I would have to be careful so they wouldn't see me. As it was our turn we handed our invitations and went inside. The music was blasting, people were on the dance floor dancing, and I could smell the food. I heard my stomach rumble and went to search for the buffet table. I saw the buffet table and I practically drooled as I saw all the food and drinks. I didn't bother getting a plate so I ate it right there. I licked my lips as I popped in some sweets and I looked to my right and saw people staring at me. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and smiled. I quickly grabbed a plate and put as much food on it and went to a table and started eating once more. As I was done I patted my stomach and leaned back in my chair. Nami came up and glared at me.

Nami; you're supposed to be acting like a girl, that's what you're dressed as

Jenny; sorry I was starving

Nami; whatever just behave, come on let's dance

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor were she pushed people out of the way and into the middle of the dance floor. I hesitated at first until they started playing my favorite songs. I swayed my hips to the music and enjoyed myself. I did feel eyes watching me but I didn't really pay attention. I looked over to where Nami was and saw that was gone. I stopped dancing and looked around until I saw that she was talking to a blonde who was dressed as a vampire. I started to head back to the buffet table until I saw Robin. She was mine and my sisters tutor and we usuatelly hang out once in a while. I went over to talk to her for a little until a dude dressed as a zombie started talking to her. He had stitches and scars drawn in him and a couple of bandages here and there, but what was really Strange was his green hair. I looked around for Angie and I couldn't find her. Franky was dancing on the dance floor and Usopp was telling some of his fake stories to a little cute kid dressed as a ghost. I continued to search and saw Lena and Lucy dancing with some dudes and I saw Lola talking to one. He was dressed like a mummy with bandages covering his body with some tattered clothes, but he seemed oddly familiar. He looked annoyed and then looked over at me. I got a better view of his face and it was the prince. He stared at me for a few seconds until I turned my head and continued to walk to the buffet table. I got some punch then continued walking around until I came to a door that lead to a balcony. I went out there and leaned on the railing, admiring how beautiful it looked. Below there was a flower garden and if you looked straight you could see the lights of the town. It was amazing, I was wondering what it would be like to live here and see this every night. I didn't notice that someone walk out and lean on the railing, but when I did I saw that it was the prince. His back was to the city and he had a drink in his hand. He was looking at the people inside and I looked at him. I turned my head back to the city and gazed at it for a while.

Luffy; beautiful isn't it

Jenny; very, you have to be lucky, being able to see this everyday

Luffy; I guess

We stood there in silence until I turned my head towards him and he was looking at me. I couldn't tell what that look was in his eyes, but I couldn't look a way.

Luffy; why do I feel like I've seen you before

Jenny; who knows

He kept staring at me, trying to figure me out. I looked at him, trying to figure out that look in his eyes. It was a look of confussion maybe? He leaned in a little closer, squinting his eyes a little. I backed up a little looking at him as if he was weird.

Luffy; hmmmm

Jenny; umm, this is a little uncomfertable

He didn't listen. He stayed were he was. After a few seconds he went back into his regular position and started drinking his punch. It was quiet until he looked at me again.

Luffy; by the way what are you supposed to be?

I stood there for a few seconds. I was supposed to be a different me. One that doesn't act like a boy.

Jenny; a real girl

Luffy; you mean you're a dude

Jenny giggles; no, I'm a girl, but I'm never girly

Luffy; so you're the opposite of you?

Jenny; yea, what are you supposed to be

Luffy; a mummy

Once again silence.

Luffy; you wanna go down to the garden

Jenny; sure

As we went down we talked a lot. It was fun actually. He told me more about himself and he was really funny. I actually liked it. I told him a little bit about me but since I was in disguise I couldn't tell him who I really was. I was actually likeing it. I felt my heart race every time he smiled and made me laugh. I think I was falling for him. We stopped and sat on a bench and looked at the stars. Luffy was just finishing telling me a really funny story.

Jenny; I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with you

Luffy; me too, you're really funny

We looked at each other and our eyes locked. Next thing you new I was leaning towards him and so was he. As our lips almost met I heard the clock tower go off. I opened my eyes and backed off.

Jenny; crud it's almost midnight, I have to go

Luffy; what

Jenny gets up; sorry

I started running and I heard Luffy saying stop. I couldn't, if I didn't get back before my sisters I would be in so much trouble. I ran back inside and then out by the stairs and everyone was already waiting for me. I looked behind me and Luffy was chasing me. I felt hurt, leaving him here. I ran down the steps and almost tripped but I realized that I lost my right shoe. I tried going back to get it but Luffy was right there so I kept going down the steps and into the car. We zoomed off and I looked back and he was holding my shoe at the end of the steps and looking at us with sorrow filled eyes. I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder and it was Nami. Her lipstick was smudged a little and I could tell she was making out with a guy. I looked back out the window and he wasn't there anymore. We quickly hurried to Franky's house to get my clothes and then rushed to my house to drop me off. I hurried to get changed into my pajamas and fell asleep. I woke up to knocking on my door once more and went to go see. It was Lola.

Lola; good morning, why don't you come down and I'll make breakfast

Jenny; you, make breakfast, are you feeling okay Lola?

Lola; I'm feeling fantastic, come on down

I was stunnned. As I came down I smelled pancakes, sausage, bacon, and fresh orange juice. I looked over and Lena and Lucy were here. I sat across from them.

Jenny; do you guys know why Lola is acting like this?

Lena; she was able to talk to the prince for a real long time until he went to the bathroom

Jenny thinking; bathroom, he probably just wanted to get away from her

Lucy; so what did you do last night?

Jenny; I hung out with aniki and Usopp

We actually talked for a while, and it wasn't arguing. Lola actually did my chores all day. While she was cleaning the foyer the doorbell rang. I went to get it and it was the two boys that I saw last night. I think it was, they had the same hair. I saw the prince Behind them and blushed slightly as he looked at me. Lola pushed me out of the way and ran towards the prince, giving him a big hug.

Lola; I knew you would come back for me

Luffy; Zoro, please get her off, she's kinda crushing me

The green haired guy, or as the prince called him Zoro, took Lola and put her next to me.

Zoro; is there any more girls here

Lola; Lena Lucy get in here now!

Lena and Lucy ran downstairs and next to Lola.

Luffy; may we come in?

We stepped out of there way and I closed the door. Not two seconds after we started heading into the living room the doorbell went off. I went to open it and it was Nami and Robin.

Nami; hey Jenny...Sanji-kun?

I looked over at the boy with blonde hair and he had hearts in his eyes.

Sanji; NAMI~SWAAAAN

Nami; Sanji-kun

Nami ran over to Sanji and jumped in his arms. They instantly started kissing. I looked over to Robin and she was eyeing Zoro.

Zoro; hey Robin

Robin; hello swordsman-kun

Zoro walked over to Robin and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Robin walked in and I closed the door once more. Those four stayed out in the foyer as my sisters, me, and the prince went into the living room. Lola sat next to Luffy and I sat next to my sisters.

Lena; so what brings you here your highness

Luffy; last night I met a girl, she wore a mask and would not tell me her name, but I felt close to her, as we were talking she ran, so did her friends so now I know that it is one of you girls, I do have her shoe, oh and I know it's not her *points to Lola*

I did my best to not laugh as I saw Lolas face and watched her run out of the room yelling and screaming. I looked at Lena and Lucy and they were doing there best not to laugh also. Luffy yelled for Sanji and he came in with the shoe. He first went to Lena, didn't fit, then Lucy, it still didn't fit. When he was about to do me Lola came in and pushd me out of the way.

Lola; there's no way it's you Jenny, you're unworthy to be with Luffy, plus you said you didn't want to go

Jenny; well I can change my mind, I mean you're not the boss of me

Lola; uh yea I am, I'm older then you

Jenny; no you're not, I am, you haven't turned seventeen yet and I already have, so ha

Lola was speechless. She of course always thought that she was the oldest because she was with her sisters.

Lola; well I'm smarter my IQ is 125

Jenny; mine's 148

Again, she was speechless.

Lola; well I'm prettier, I've had 99 boys ask me out

Jenny; 100 guys asked me out and 3 proposed to me

Nami; really

Jenny; yea, it was creepy

Again speechless. You could tell she was going to burst out into tears. She, once again, stormed out of the room. Sanji continued with the shoe and it fit perfectly. I looked at Luffy and he was in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back. He parted.

Luffy; you're the one that fixed my limo aren't you

Jenny nodded

Luffy; I had a feeling it was you

After that he took me back to the castle. We spent the rest of our llives together and on my 19th birthday he proposed. We got married and it was beautiful. This is my Cinderella story and I will never forget about it.


End file.
